I didn't know I was
by Twilight.Bella.best
Summary: Somethings wrong with Bella ,shes dosent know what, shes scared shes the only one home every ones hunting except Carlslie
1. Chapter 1

Bellas POV

As i woke up , the sun was shinning through my eyes, which i know what that means , Edward will need to go hunting to avoided the sun light today.

As I moved to sit up in a up Right position , i felt a period pain shoot through my abdomen , it hurt like hell but like always i knew it was coming so no point trying to hide it .

I decided to do my 'human moment' what i like to call it so Edward.

I was making my way to the bathroom , when I felt the pain again but its seamed to have go ton worse , I hunched over in pain.

I t was UN-normal to feel this much pain , it was not like i normally feel.

I decided after the pain went to have a shower hoping it would take the pain away a little.

As I turned to shower on full blazed and striped , i stepped under the hot shower shorting into my face , making me feel more refreshed then every.

When i had just finished washing my hair , the pain returned it was getting so back i hunched over , getting a good grip on to the bar of the bath , making sure i didn't fall down .

The pain felt like it wouldn't stop , then suddenly it just went but water felt like it got colder running down my legs.

I decided to get out to be safer, just in case one of the really bad period pain hit again.

I made my way into my bed room after drying of from my shower.

I decided to wear the light blue everyday dress Alice has been wanted me to wear for agese now , because it was like a heat wave in forks.

Suddenly my stomach felt like it did a 90 degree flip , i rushed to toilet just getting there on time before i empty stomach acid into the toilet bowl , my mouth seamed to be on fire.

I rushed to down the stairs to grab a cup of water , but i slipped running down them .

My damn clumsiness!

As I slipped down 5 steps , my ankle twitched , leaving a sharp pain shooting thought my ankle and now my abdomen to.

"God! WHY hasn't Alice seen this Yet," I screamed out in frustration and pain as i tired my best to hobble along to the sofa grabbing the home phone on the way there.

but as soon as i sat down another pain same shooting through my abdomen and back i hunched over in great amount of pain crying out from help.

it wouldn't stop this time it just kept coming.

I help the phone out to see the numbers.

I knew Carslie would be home because he only hunted 2 days ago.

as I dialed the Cullen's number the pain kept getting worse , it started to feel like serous presher coming from abdomen.

the pain was getting to much my one hand hold the phone they other holding on the sofa arm with a strong grip not letting go.

someone picked up

"Hello , Bella what seams to be the problem," it was Carlisle i was so happy

"Carsl..ie Pl..ease come . .hings. wr..ong" i tried my best to say through the pain , i started to pant to help through the pain not knowing whats going on i was scared all i wanted was Edward and Carlslie.

"Bella , Sweetheart whats the matter"

"PLease! Come!" I screamed the last bit

the pain it was to much

my body was given me the order to push but i was scared to push what

i just went with it

it elevated my legs bend them in to the sofa toke my underwear of

i didn't care how embarised i would be if any one came in a saw

i just wanted to know whats happening

less then a minuet of pushing nothing happened

suddenly Carlslie came thought the door with his bag

"Bella , ow god Bella what happened"He sounded scared

"Carlslie , please just help something wrong i keep getting this pain and this wired urge to push"

in lightning speed Carlslie was down between my special area

suddenly i felt it again almost 100 times worse , i didn't care if Carlslie was down there i just pushed with all my might.

"Huu Bella thats it , good girl keep going"Carlslie was telling me to

"Bella , I know your scared but listen to me when i say this , Bella i believe your pregnant not only pregnant i believe your in labour , i want you to push with all your might on your next contraction can you do that for me "

I just nodded

Then it hit me , i was in labour with a baby

the pain got worse I pushed and pushed

"Arrrrrr , Were Edward when I need him!" I screamed

Suddenly a beautiful cry filled the air

Carlslie showed me the baby , it was a girl

after cutting the cored and cleaning her up

he handed her to me

"Hello little one I'm your mummy , you are so beautiful"

I stroked her brown curly locks

"yes she is love" Edward was right next to me out of no wear

"Wear .. how . when" I was speechless

"Well you were to occupied with are daughter, my sweet , sweet Bella"

"What we going to name her Edward" I asked happily

"Sky Elizzabeth Cullan"


	2. 4 years later

4 YEARS LATER

Bella's POV

"Sky Elizabeth Cullen! You get ask here right now before your father gets home and get in this clean warm bath, you are filthy."

It was a normal day, Charlie had come over to see Sky and they went to the park across the street to play and they both turned up 2 hours later filthy, Sky was making a runner for bath time, I never really understood why she hated water so much, Edward would just make some silly like joke about it and call her, his little kitten.

I was making my was into the kitchen , when I saw the floor was covered in mud , head to toe , all I could think was how could a 4 years old make so much mess in a matter of seconds, Carlisle said she was inheriting Edwards Speed but her growth was totally normal and shod stay that way so that meant I could do the whole baby thing to 18 years old , we decided we would give her the choice at 18 to become a vampire or wait till she a little older so she can be an adult and get a job and everything ,or she could have a normal life , it was going to be her own choose.

"Sky! Get you little but out here now, before I call daddy to come home and sort you out"

"One, two and three…"

"No! Mummy, I'm right here!" She crept out of behind the book self, she had hears streaking down her face, she ran up to me hugging me so tight waling into my side "Please mummy, don't phone daddy, he will be mad at me and then he will take my babies away again"

I knelt down so I can look at her face to face, I wiped away the small demon tears out of her presses greeny, golden eye, "Shhh… baby, I won't call daddy, only if you come and get in the bath right now, like a good little girl and then you will have to help me clean the kitchen before daddy gets home from work and then we can make fairy cakes for your class tomorrow, does that sound good"

She sniffed, wiping her runny nose on her sleeve, nodding her head in a slow but calm motion.

"Come on baby, "I knelt down a picked her up, keeping her supported on my side and we walked to the bath room.

After the nice clean bath and the cleaning on the kitchen , we made the debuting small fairy cakes , I never will get used to the horrid stench of human food , I used to love these foods and now they just make me want to gag if that was possible.

At 6pm I set Sky down for bed and kissed her goodnight and went down stairs to wait for Edward to get home, Sky didn't really know much about what we were but she did know the important thing is to keep it to herself what she knew and she was not allowed to use to super speed in front of humans.

I sat down on the sofa and started to read Romeo and Juliet, I guess I got sucked into to the great book once again because bit eh time I knew it, it was 8pm and I could hear Edward walking thought the door.

"Honey imp home" Edward strolled through to the front room where I was at with my book, looking sexier than ever with his gorges grin.

"Hey sweetie" I got up to give him a kiss but as he pulled me in, he turned into a beast once again.

* * *

_**Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.**_

_**So please leave reviews **_


End file.
